Magic Locket
by perduto amore
Summary: Escaping her past she leaves the home she has have always known, while later she finds a locket that takes her through time to the one most place she has always wanted to be.
1. Prolouge

This is a repost to the Magic locket, I was having difficulties with it showing on line.

_An: I hope you all will enjoy this story, I don't know how long or how many chapters I plan to write but I hope you like it. Also all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; of course unless I add some of my own, the main characters are still hers though._

**~Escaping her past she leaves the home she has have always known, while later she finds a locket that stores more than she bargained for.~**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"I'd keep that locket safe if I were you, it's actually more valuable than you think." The old man told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well you see that locket there is magic it'll take you to any place that you want to go."

"That's not possible."

"Oh yes my dear it is, just wait and you'll see, I promise you."

* * *

I like to keep my prologue short, sweet and captivating some might not agree with me, but it's better that way, and sometimes when their long they tend drag out more, which i hate.

Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was starting to set and beautiful colors of pink, orange, blue and purple laid across the sky on a rare sunny day here in Forks, Washington it's not often when the sun comes out so Bella tries to make use of the sun by leaving the house and going for long walks that benefited her more than she knew.

But before she knew it the time had went by so fast.

She now had so little time to make it home, and wanted to enjoy the last of this beautiful day, but if she didn't start making her way home now, It would be late and she would have a price to pay.

She couldn't really call home, home, it's a natural response to call the house your living in, but to her it was only a two story house with bad memories accompanied by horrible person, which would be her father Charlie Swan the chief of police, he may be her father but she could never consider him as such since the day he first hit her.

She made it back just in time before he was there, so starting on supper, which was fish that he caught each weekend with some of his friends on the Reservation. She had just finished supper when she had heard Charlie pull into the drive way so set a plate on the table and made her way up top to her room for the night and for not to be in his way.

This was the normal routine for her every night and days; she also planned to keep it that way so he wouldn't have an excuse to beat her on regular occurrence like he usually does. He didn't want to see her ugly face as which he quoted to her one day, and she then kept it that way.

Bella was far from ugly, she looked so much like her mother when she was alive and he knew it which made him hate her even more than before.

She couldn't wait to leave this place of a town and couldn't really call Forks a town, from the size of it, she had just graduated from high school and was almost ready to move out and be free from Charlie and never have any contact with him ever again.

She also never made plans to go to college because she didn't have enough money to even consider that so with the part time jobs where she worked during her high school years she would use that money for a place to stay and find some kind of decent job to save up till she could go to college.

She didn't want to pay back loans after college so the thought of this, which was a better plan and with the degree that she wanted was only a four year degree and she could easily get that degree in two years at the shortest.

Charlie had figured out her plan one night, she finally cracked and told him. He wasn't too happy about it. But she was 18 now and he couldn't do anything and he knew it, he was a cop and since so he had to pretend he wished the best for his daughter in front of the town, so he knew he had to let her leave.

* * *

_One Month Later_

_

* * *

_

Finally after a month of torture with Charlie, Bella was finally ready to move far away, she had packed everything she owned in an old truck that she bought with the money she saved up some years ago, and finally hit the road planning to leave for good and to never come back.

She drove as far east as she could before she needed a fill of gas in her old truck, she also decided on some drink and snacks for the road knowing she would starve to death if she didn't, so she bought a pack of water and for food she bought some sandwiches, chips and candy for the road.

It was finally getting pretty late and she was getting too tired to drive so she decided to pull over in a deserted area where she could sleep for the night. Bella also didn't want to spend her money on a motel which is always expensive no matter where you went and she also needed that money.

So when the next morning came her back was sore and had hurt like no other. She decided to get out of her truck for a while to stretch her back and get her more energized for the long trip.

A couple days later she made it to Chicago, IL , having gas stops in between and shopping breaks. Before she moved Bella went online and found a place to live in, the living conditions probably weren't going to be the best, but decided to deal with it because at least she'd have a place to stay for the time being.

She found the address and the apartments looked more pleasant than she thought they would, and went to find the landlord only to find him passed out on his front desk sleeping. How unprofessional she thought, he must not get enough sleep.

She made her way to the desk to knock on his desk, disturbing him from his sleep, lifting his head quickly and hitting the shelves above him with his head while saying curse words to cover the pain.

"I'm sorry about that ma'am is there anything I can help you with." He asked after the pain died down on the back of his skull.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm renting an apartment here which I set up over an online sight." She replied.

"Oh yes, yes, I was wondering when you would show up, any day now, let me show you to your apartment, we have the appliances that you need, and there's an old mattress in the building that you can use for the time being that previous owners of the building left if you don't have anything to sleep on for the night." He informed her.

Bella was actually thankful for that news, that has probably been the best new she heard since she got into Chicago, she in fact didn't have anything to sleep on and she had planned to sleep on the floor tonight and then the next day buy a cheap bed that would fit to her needs.

He showed her around the apartment and told what was expected with people who lived in the apartments like no loud music, no pets and etc.

Ready to go he gave her the key to the apartment and then she went to unload her things from her truck, she first got her clothes and then the other things that she needed. Bella then decided to look around for a near grocery store, because she needed to stock up on food and she also needed silverware and plates oh and she needed bathroom stuff. After that she decided to make a list of things she needed instead of trying to remember everything because she knew she would forget if she even tried.

Driving around and using a map so she wouldn't get lost she marked her starting point so she'd be able to get back without trouble. It actually didn't take that long to find a store with the things she need, so she quickly got a shopping cart and filling it with what she had on her list. She finally paid for her things and made it back to the apartment unloading things and then putting them away in the proper places where she wanted them.

Unpacking her things and making her new home more personalized and simple like her, she finally decided to set up her laptop that she had gotten a couple years ago for school. She first checked her email still knowing that she probably wouldn't have any messages, but the occasional spam sent, because of the lack of friends she had in school, she tried to stay invisible and it work surprisingly well for her, which kept her satisfied but still lonely in a sense. She always wished to have a best friend she could talk to about her life and problems, she did have one person but that person was her mother who has passed away years ago.

After checking her emails and deleting the spam, she decided to settle down for the night. She was exhausted after her trip she needed all the rest she could.

The morning after she was well rested, the mattress that was left their did a world of good for her back which she was pleased buy and was debating if she should keep it or buy a new one with the bed.

After her debate she decided it was best to buy a new clean one because you have no telling where that mattress had been before she moved here.

So today she went out a bought a cheap new bed with sheets, blankets, pillows and a mattress where she loaded up in her truck and brought it back to her apartment.

The bed she had bought ten was a self-build one, so hours later from giving up; she called the landlord to help her. Which actually was surprising that he did it and out of kindness or probably the fact that he was embarrassed being caught sleeping on his job.

After the bed was finished she thanked him and got to making her bed. She didn't have much to do today so she thought she should go and have a look around the city before she would start applying for jobs because she needed to familiarize herself around the city, to be able to know where she was going without getting lost.

The whole day was spent mostly in traffic it was horrible and at this moment she wished she had a better vehicle to drive in, she was so embarrassed with the honking of horns and the yelling of people to tell her get going or lose it. She thought about calling a taxi to drive her around at that point but knew it would cost too much. So she dealt with it instead, and made her way back home.

That day she did find some old book stores and antique stores where she decided that tomorrow she would go have a look around them. She also found some stores to apply for a job at, so she took home some job applications.

When she got back to the apartment she filled out each of the applications and put them in a folder so she wouldn't lose them.

For the rest of the day she decided to clean the apartment, It was still pretty dirty from the previous owners and she didn't like houses or apartments dirty, it was just one of those things that got annoying to her. And it was a habit for her to clean all the time when she was bored.

So getting all of the new cleaning supplies she had bought recently, she started to get to work.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

An: I am a disclaimer to character of Stephaine Meyer, I only own the ones I add.

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

She was alone in the woods back in Forks, it was dark and late at night, it probably was midnight. Not only was it dark out but it was windy. The wind would push her in the directions she didn't want to go, she wanted to get out of there she was terrified. It was then she heard the snap of a twig. She quickly snapped her head to where she hears the sound. It was then she saw the face, the face she wanted to get away from.

She was then running, but had no clue as to where to go, she was running faster and faster as fast as she could and it still wasn't enough she heard him start running and he was gaining on her and she was terrified. She was terrified of him catching her she was terrified of never getting out of their and to truly the live the life that she has always wanted.

She kept running and running, until she was engulfed in darkness, she knew she was in water now and she needed to get out, but she couldn't she was struggling for air, she tired swimming to the surface but see could get there, she was being pulled, down and down. She still struggled but it was no use, she was almost engulfed in the blackness for good until she woke up.

For the past three months that she had been Chicago, she has been having the same nightmare over and over again. It was always her dying and it was always her father catching her. She hated them she wanted them gone from her life, she wanted to escape her past but her dreams are trying to make her remember.

Her past may have made who she is today but she still didn't want it, it made her feel she was weak pathetic and stupid. She felt disgusted with herself for the way she had let him treated her when she lived with him, and she never wanted to feel that way again.

She didn't want Charlie to have that effect on her she hated him, for this, she hated herself even after moving she was glad to be out of his life but that life still affected her and she didn't want to admit it to herself she wanted to deny everything that has happened.

This was supposed to be a fresh start but she just didn't know anymore she felt she knew nothing anymore which made her feel even more disgusted with herself for some unbeknown reason.

1 1 1

She fell back a sleep later after her nightmare passed and got a little sleep in, when she woke up in the morning refreshed, but when she noticed the time she started freaking out, her alarm clock didn't go off again she really needed to buy a new one for herself.

Thankful that she took a shower the night before she quickly got changed, put light make up on and had a short breakfast and then made her way to work not wanting to be late, and then have the possibility to lose her job.

During the first two weeks of moving in she got accepted for a job, she didn't live to far away from work also. She worked at the local dinner as a waitress. They trained her in and after some weeks of waitressing she finally got the hang of it. She made great tips and that was the best part of the job, the tips were great, and it helped her out a lot more than she knew at first and when she counted up her money she was shocked she had worth of 1,000 dollars in one night.

She made it to work just in time and clocked in while saying hello to some of her coworkers, she never really had any friends, but the people she works with are great she has no complaints and they were the closest to having friends she has ever got.

She morning went fairly fast today, since it was a Monday, and people who didn't have time to cook in the morning came in before they would go to work. It was early and she had a couple more hours before break. Another group of people came in and she got to work, serving tables and getting their food to them when it was prepared.

It was finally noon when she got to go on her lunch break she was starving and she didn't have a large meal for breakfast that morning so she was glad to get more food.

After her break went back to work

The day went fairly well, there were a few customers who had complaints, but they were all resolved. Bella then clocked out of her shift for the day and decided to go home for the night instead of staying out and eat; she wasn't too hungry and wanted some peace and quiet.

For the rest of the night she quietly read and lost herself in the world of kings and queen.

She then finished her book and made her way to bed but not before washing her face and brushing her teeth.

*888* 888 *888*

Today Bella had the day off, and she also had another nightmare last night, and having the day off she got to sleep in more after the dream she had before she woke up.

She hadn't had a chance to get to any of the old antique stores around the city that she really been wanting to go to. She loved those shops and she loved finding and buying old things that were from the early 1800's and 1900's it was neat and she loved how each and every artifact told its own story.

She decided to walk today to save gas and to get some exercise in she didn't plan to buy anything, just look around so she only brought her purse with her.

It was still morning so she decided to make a short cut though some of the alley's to where she wanted to go, she had a map that she earlier studied so she knew most of the exists and short cuts of alley's near where she lived. The only time she wouldn't use them is a night she told herself, she didn't want anything happening to her.

But what she didn't know that it didn't matter if it was day or night no one was safe wandering alley's no matter how well they knew them.

So she took the short cut through the alley, it was dead quiet during this time of day which surprised her. While going through the Alley she noticed how no windows were opened and most of them had bars over the window, she wondered if she should get bars over her windows is it really no that safe here she thought.

She was almost around the corner when she was pulled by the arm leading her in the opposite direction she wanted to go. She was about to scream but whoever grabbed her covered her mouth before she was able to get anything out.

She was terrified, it was as if she was living her nightmares again but it wasn't Charlie who caught her though this time.

"What's a sweet thing like you doing here?" the guy who grabbed her asked, he had the most revolting breath she thought, but she was still scared. He then gripped her tighter than before

"I'm taking a shortcut." She spoke.

"Hum you know it's not safe in Alley's it would seem someone like you would avoid them." He said.

"I do, at night." She said.

"What makes you think it's any safer during the day, honey you watch too much TV, not very thing happens at night."

"What do you want, if you want my purse, have it."

"What makes you think I want you purse?"

"I'm not stupid, people like you need money, how else are you doing got make yourself not look so hideous." She sneered.

"Why you little bitch." He said while throwing her to the ground, and stepping on her ankle hard enough to hear a snapping sound.

It was then she screamed really loud, it almost sounded like a screech, knowing that it probably alerted someone, and hoped that someone would come and help her out.

Not to so soon later she heard men shouting and footsteps coming closer and then the guy that had a hold of her moved away and ran.

The men had just come around the corner when he left, and the guy who was the fastest ran after him while the other helped Bella.

"Are you okay miss, we heard you screaming and we knew something was wrong, this has happened before and we needed to make sure you were okay." The man said he looked to be in his forties.

"I'm okay now, but I don't think my ankle is, I think he broke it." She said.

"Here let me help you up." He then took her by the waist and put one of her arms around his shoulder so she could stand up straight while balancing her weight on her left leg.

"Just out of curiosity, why were you in the Alley way?" he asked her.

"Well I left my apartment to go to an antique shop I wanted to go to today and I knew this would be a shortcut, I just thought since it was plain day light that I would be fine." She told him.

"Next time avoid them at all cost their not safe no matter what time a day."

"Thank you, you probably saved my life."

"No need for thanks, I was doing my job, but your welcome." He said.

"What do you mean." She asked.

"I'm a cop it's my job, and the other guy is my partner who works with me at the station, I'm pretty sure he caught that man by now, so will be able to press charges on him." He said.

A feeling of relief floated through her, she now didn't have to worry about that guy ever bothering her again.

"Thank god." She said.

"Now let's get you to the hospital, I'm also pretty sure it's broken."

"What no! Couldn't you fix it up yourself; I really don't have the money to pay for something like this." She told him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a doctor, but you really need to get it checked out, it's starting to swell up, and I'll see what I can do about you money problem." He told her.

"Okay." She finally said.

They made it to his car, and she sat in the back seat so she could elevate her leg to keep it from swelling even worse than it was.

After about a ten minute drive because of the traffic they finally made it to the hospital.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! :) Plz Review if you think I should continue this.


	4. Chapter 3

_An: It be a couple or more chapters before edward shows up, but i promise he will, plz enjoy this chapter to whoever is actually reading it and tell me what you think of it in a review and if you think i should continue this or not._

_Disclaimer: Stephiane Meyer owns the character._

They got Bella into the Emergency room, without too much trouble, she stumbled a few times though.

The nurses that were there immediately looked over her and took her from the cop arms and set her on the nearest bed they had. They then told her that a doctor would shortly be with her.

This sucks she thought, she has the most rotten luck in the world, and she gets attacked and ends up in the hospital, what luck! She hated hospitals not including the fact about how much it cost. But the fact that there was sick old people and dead people in the same building, she felt so Closter phobic most of the times when she was in here.

It wasn't too soon later that her doctor came in, Bella's mouth had dropped when she saw him he was gorgeous, blond and better looking than any celebrity, he was pale, and had golden eyes, too bad he wasn't closer to her age she thought.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, you must be Miss Swan." He said while looking at the chart in his hand.

"Yes." Bella said. "I am."

"It says here it seems that you broke your ankle. Let me just look at it, it might hurt." The hot doctor said.

She felt pain when he was observing her ankle.

"Yes its defiantly broken, will have to put a cast on you and give you crutches."

After putting the cast on and giving her the crutches so she could walk she was able to go home now, guess she can't go browsing today like she wanted, she thought.

"Is there anyone we can call, to take you home?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Umm no, I live by myself."

The police man then finally spoke after being quite the whole time observing.

"Well if you don't mind miss I can take you home, without any trouble."

"Are you sure I don't mind walking home? And I can always call a cab." She said. She didn't really like her second ideal cabs always cost too much money.

"No, No, I'll take you home, it would be my pleasure, and I would feel more comfterable seeing you safely in your apartment." He told her.

"Okay. Thank you." She said.

"So what's your name, I don't think I ever recalled hearing it.

"Ben Cheney, Miss Swan."

"That's a nice name, simple enough to even remember." She said.

"Thank you."

"So your all set to go" Dr. Cullen spoke up. "Enjoy the rest of you day."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen, I appreciate it." Bella said.

"You're welcome, but as you know it's my job." He said.

"Still thank you." She said again.

Taking the crutches and placing them under her arms, they make their way to the police cruiser they arrived in. When they got in she told him her address that wasn't too far from where he had found her.

"So you live here alone, in a big city like this, where's your family? If you don't mind me by asking." He asked after a while.

"Oh, umm well I moved here from Washington, so my dad still lives there and my mom passed away when I was younger."

"Wow, that pretty far away, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be it happened so long ago."

After that they were silent the whole way back, and she made it safely to her apartment.

"If you don't mind I like to check up on you every once in a while, living in a big city like this alone isn't very safe and I'm sure my wife Angela would love to meet you and make sure you were safe."

"Thank you, but you really don't have to do that, you already did so much for me today." She told him.

"No, no I don't mind really, it would give me some peace of mind to know you're doing alright every once in a while."

"Okay, thank you so much I appreciate it so much."

"It was my pleasure; you have a good rest of the day and try to stay off that ankle for a while."

"Will do." She said.

After that the officer left. She was now left to do nothing; she really wanted to get out of the apartment. Instead of dwelling on that fact though Bella decided to busy herself by cleaning the apartment, it hasn't been clean well thoroughly in a couple of weeks. She decided to do that even if her ankle was broken, she decided that if it got to strenuous then she would stop and rest.

It was a half an hour later that she quick working and decided to read her favorite book Pride and Prejudice. So getting lost in the world with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet she read the entire story for the rest of the day, before she decided to make some food for herself.

11111 1111111 11 111 111

The next morning she had to get up and go into work the day before she called work about her ankle and they decided for the time being that she would be in the kitchen cleaning dishes and help cooking if they needed it.

She hated the ideal but she had to do that, she really wanted to waitress the tip money helped her a lot on the rent for each month and she looked forward to that, now she was going have to pay this month's rent with her paycheck. And she needed her paycheck for weekly groceries, so she knew she would have to cut back on a few things until her ankle was heeled enough for her to get back to waitressing.

The rest of the day went pretty by smoothly she got to visit with her co-workers, it was nice socializing with others who actually liked her, she missed it, she was actually kind of glad of the misfortune that she got yesterday, or she wouldn't have been able to visit with these kind people, they were so warm and welcoming when she first arrived here on the day she applied for the job and it seemed they were excited and so glad that there was someone new here and wanted a job. And when she got the job she knew it was the right thing to apply there.

It was a full month until later she went to the doctor again and got here cast to a brace, it was healing quite nicely, and she was glad to have her waitressing job back, but was saddened to leave the kitchen she actually had grown to love it.

So for the next past month, she would come to work earlier than normal to chat with the new friends she made. It was good for her also, she became to grow happier, she still had nightmares though but they weren't as frequent as they were before and she thought it was because of the friends she made, which she was forever grateful for.

Also Ben and his wife Angela stopped by her apartment at least twice a week to see how she was, they even stay over for dinner every once in a while and invite her over every once in a while also. Bella was so glad to have two constant people in her life to care for her.

A few weeks had gone by now and she was able to get her brace off today, it was joyous day for her, she hated walking around with it everywhere, but now that she was going to get it off she was going to have to be care full.

She had a two o clock appointment and it was one-twenty now, so she decided it was time to go, getting into her truck she made her way to the hospital.

When she arrived she parked her car into the parking lot and made her way into the hospital. Finding the right desk she told the nurse she had a two o clock appointment with Dr. Cullen and was then told to sit in the waiting room and he would be out shortly. It wasn't too long before she saw him walking down the hall to the waiting room.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan, it nice to see you again."

"Thank you, it's good to see you also."

"Well lets go to my office and will get this brace off of you, and then you'll be all set to go, so how do that sound." He asked.

"That actually sounds great, the best news I've heard in a while."

"Yes I suppose this would be good news to hear." He laughed.

Making it to his office he told her to sit on the plastic bed in there.

"Here we go." He said after minutes later taking off the brace. "How does the ankle feel?"

"It feels great, I can actually move it now." She responded.

"Good, now that we have that taken care of I'm going to give you some pain meds, for you ankle sometimes after the cast is off or the brace a person will experience symptoms of pain so I would like for you take at least on pill a day for a month." He said handing her the bottle of medicine.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Bella told him.

"It was my pleasure, and if you ever need anything you can call me on my phone, if you need a new appointment or so. Now take care of yourself and enjoy the rest of your day. It's not sunny but I'm sure that the weather feels great. I've been hearing everyone all day saying how nice it was."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to get some fresh air, you enjoy the rest of your day also, Dr. Cullen." She told him before she left.

Leaving the hospital she stopped at a couple groceries stores before making her way home to refill up on food noticing that her cabinets were pretty bare when she was making breakfast for herself this morning.

Unloading the groceries, she decided she wanted to go to the antique shop today; she had never gotten the chance that one day months ago and she finally had the chance to head their today.

So she decided to take and after noon shower, then dressed and a pair of blue skinny jeans and a fitted t-shirt. She then straitened her hair after she dried it.

She was now ready to go so she grabbed her purse and keys leaving her apartment but not before locking the doors, and headed for her truck. The antique store she wanted to visit was _Salvage One_ and she heard that was a pretty popular place to go to. She started her truck and finally was going the store she's wanted to go too for months since she arrived here in Chicago.

* * *

Plz Review that's all I ask cause i don't know if anyone like's this except for the people who adds it to their favorite. I would really appreciate it! so plz review.


	5. Chapter 4

_"Things need not have happened to be true. Tales and adventures are the shadow truths that will endure when mere facts are dust and ashes and forgotten." ~ Neil Gaiman_

_o0o0o0o0o0o _

She made it to the store just fine, it didn't take too long.

She walked to the front of the building to take it in. It looked old maybe early 1900's old, the building had a look that seemed old which made her more excited. Taking hold of the door knob she opened the door while the bell above it rang letting the employers there know that someone arrived.

Entering the shop she noticed an old man at the front helping an older women pay with the antique's she had bought. She had some old jewelry it looked and an old jewelry box that was quite pretty Bella thought. Taking a deep breath, she smelled the store, it was an old smell hard to explain but she loved it and it made her feel back home when her mother was alive and made her feel a since of calm over her. She then made her way down the aisle looking that the selves of glass bells that were used for decorating a house. She also saw some old frames next the them that she thought were quite lovely.

Making her way around the store Bella finally found books, she loved that antique stores had a whole bunch of books that were written from different time periods and authors from different parts of the world. Walking around the shelves she pulled out book by book reading the summaries of each of them. Another fact that she loved by coming to shop's like this was because everything was pretty cheap expect other objects that were consider valuable to others back when they were first made.

She found quite a few books that she thought were interesting and wanted to buy. She found a copy of Pride and Prejudice that was in better condition than her other one she owned, so she decided to buy this one until the other one gets worn out.

After looking over the books again she finally went around to the back of the store where there some old furniture. In the corner there was an old rocking chair that caught her eye, she made her way over it to sit down on it to make sure it was still sturdy and usable; the price said it was ten dollars and she knew she wanted it. Back in Forks in her old room she had one she had to leave their, she loved that old rocking chair because each night before she went to bed when her mother was alive. Renee would set little Bella on her lap and read her a story.

This rocking chair looked so much like the one there so she decided she wanted it. She took the price tag from the chair so the other shoppers knew that it was already being bought. She went to the front counter and paid for her books and the chair so she could get that out of the way and get the chair into to the back of the shop.

The old man bagged her books and made his way to the back of the store to get the old rocking chair, leaving her books on the counter they made their way outside to her truck to load it in there.

"Thank You." She told him.

"It was my pleasure Miss." He told her

She then made her way back into the store to get her books that she left on the counter. Out of the corner of her eye when she grabbed the bag a books she saw a set of jewelry on a stand. She decided to take a look at them before she left. On top of the stand there was a heart shaped locket hanging by a nail. It was beautiful Bella thought. It was gold and had increases of patterns on the front and back of it. In a way the locket was simple and plain and that's what made it more beautiful. She looked at the price it wasn't too much at all she picked it up and handed to the old man and told him she would like to buy the locket also.

"You sure you want to buy this old thing?" he asked.

"Yes, it quite beautiful." She responded not thinking too much of his disbelief tone.

"I'll wrap it up quickly for you then." He said.

Wrapping it up in tissue paper and setting it in a small cushioned box he handed it to her.

"Thank you, have a nice day." She said making her way to the door.

"I'd keep that locket safe if I were you, it's actually more valuable than you think." The old man told her quickly before she could leave.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning around and stopping.

"Well you see that locket there is magic it'll take you to any place that you want to go."

"That's not possible." She said. "Magic is just only told in old fairy tale books that children read." she added.

"Oh yes my dear it is, just wait and you'll see, I promise you." He said before turning around and getting back to work.

Leaving the store quickly she unlocked and started her truck to make it back home, looking at the clock she noticed she spent a longer amount of time than she expected.

That old man seemed nice she thought, but after what he said she thought he was crazy, he scared her for a while, and who really believes that that magic is real, whoever does much be insane.

She made her way home and got the rocking chair out of her truck first bringing it up to her apartment and placing it in her room. She then went and got the bag of books and the locket she bought and then set the books on her shelf and the locket on her dresser.

She had to work the night shift till ten o clock tonight and her shift started at four and it was now three o clock, so she quickly took changed into her work clothes. She put her hair into a ponytail and put on some light mascara and lip gloss. Putting on her shoes and grabbing her purse she then makes her way to the truck for work.

She clocked in like usual when she got to work and put on the apron and started going around to tables that I was told that still need to be ordered.

The night went on and it was almost closing time and everyone had left except for her and a few other employers, she counted her tip money and found that it was a good amount. She then started wiping down and cleaning the tables while some others were mopping the floors and cleaning the kitchen. When they were finished they were able to close the dinner for the night.

She was pretty tired so when she got home she went to bed before she had to work the morning shift.

The next morning Bella had gotten up by six and ready by seven to make her way to work by seven thirty. Upon getting ready she decided to wear the new locket she had bought ten at the antique store, it was too beautiful to her to be left in the box. Later after work Bella then did some shopping for herself, so with some of the tip money she earned she treated herself to new clothes and shoes.

She bought herself a few jeans and nice shirts that she could go out in, she also bought a dress, which she rarely does when she go clothes shopping.

Later that night when she got home from the her day of shopping, she settled herself in the rocking chair that she owned and read from one of her favorite books which was Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, she loved the old classics, she got lost in the book, and she always wondered what it would have been like to live during that time ever since she was young.

When she was younger she would look up any information on that time ere and taught herself how she thought they talked like through the books she read and the movies she watched, she used the knowledge she gained in text books like that. She and her mother would play dress up and act like the old eighteen hundred towns people, this grew her love for acting even how shy she was but when playing another character she felt more confident in herself.

In high school even if she was invisible she loved auditioning for the plays that the drama department had set up each year and she was always had the lead, she was perfect for any part she wanted, and what the teacher wanted. She always knew her lines and she knew how to put the emotions into the people she was acting as.

During that time she always thought about going into acting but she knew she never have the confidence to do it and she also didn't have the money. She hated attention also so if she ever were to become one of those big famous people she would have had a lot to handle trying to stay out of the lime light and not listen to what the media would say about her. But during the time being she did all she could for the plays and made sure she was at each practice, it helped her be away from Charlie for a couple hours each day, he actually didn't care if she was gone for the night for rehearsal he just wanted to make sure he at least got dinner each night when he came home from work. It also meant that she would be out of his hair.

Not only Pride and Prejudice was her favorite classic but also Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet (which she played as Juliet in the play) was always her favorite, put they never topped Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen was a brilliant writer she thought she read each of her books that she could get a hold of; she always wondered that if she had lived longer what the ending to the book Sanditon which was first called 'The Brothers' would be like, the plot to the book was something she like and would have enjoyed reading.

Bella was halfway through her book that evening before she had gotten hungry so quickly eating something small she then went back to her book while playing with the locket unknowingly around her neck. Wishing what it would be like to live during that time and being able to see their life first hand without the imagination that she need to think of even though that is quite fun also.

She was at the scene of the book where Mr. Darcy first proposes to Liz and she tells him no. How stupid she thought I would never refuse a beautiful proposal like that. You love him and you don't even know it.

Still reading on in her book and playing with the locket around her neck Bella had started drifting off before completely falling asleep in the rocking chair.

She had fallen into a deep sleep you can say because you would have thought she saw the very bright and blue glittery lights swirling around her sometime during her sleep. But she didn't. A few moments later when the swirling lights were gone Bella was gone to and the only thing proof of sign left saying she was there was her old copy of Pride and Prejudice in the old rocking chair she had bought ten.

* * *

o0o0o0

Tell me what you think, plz.


	6. Authors Note

Hi!

If anyone see's this but

I'm starting back up on this story again, but I will try and write chapter's beforehand, I just graduated college and I'm now working a lot and I'm looking for another job so I can have a full and part time. It might be hard to update, but I love the thought of trying up this story again. So you should tell me what you think and maybe give me suggestions on what you like and don't like, with the story

Also looking back at some my past chapter I realized I do have some spelling errors and I hope to get those fixed sometime soon.

Earlier I kind of almost gave up on this story because of weird reason but now i realize i don't care as much for them anymore because this story is mostly for my enjoyment and hopefully yours.

Also I'm replacing this with the next chapter when I'm ready so you don't have to review this.

So thanks for reading if you did! :)


End file.
